Fate's Bet
by BetaWriter
Summary: Fate, protector of Destiny, makes a bet with Deus Ex Machina, that he can win the Survival game. This game means life or death for both entities and everyone else involved. The story will be changed a bit for my OC. ON HOLD TILL MIRAI NIKKI ENDS!
1. Diary1: It began with a wager

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hi guys, BetaWriter here. That's right, with a new Fanfic. I hope you enjoy, and I won't (try to) bore you. Thanks to Kaiser dude for both telling me to write this, and for getting hooked on the in the first place. Check out his story, it probably better. Fate is my OC, no one else's. Warning: May contain spoilers!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Diary1: It began with a wager**

"Hi Deus." I said as I walked into Deus's world, which was a huge dome with a spatial hole in the ceiling. "Hello Fate." Deus replied. That's Deus Ex Machina, the god of Time and Space. "Just in time, we were going to the Cathedral." Murumuru said. She's Deus' servant. "Oh, what for?" I asked as we warped to the 38th Cathedral of Causality. It looked like the top of a tower, with several pillars surrounding it and platforms that extended out to the center, which was a pit where Deus' massive throne hovered over. "I'm holding a survival game for 12 individual humans. This contest shall determine the one who will take my position of god of Time and Space." Deus answered. "A contest, sound interesting, mind if I watch?" I asked. "Sure, we don't mind." Murumuru answered. . "Now that I think of it, staying on the side lines is going to be boring." I commented. "I know, how about a little bet?" I asked, intriguing the god. "What do you have in mind?" he asked. "How about I enter this 'survival game' of yours as a contestant and see if I can win." I told him.

I morphed into my human form as Deus asked, "What are the stakes?" "Since I know why your holding this contest, if you win, I'll give you my life force. If I win…well I guess I'll settle for the position of god of time and space like everyone else, I guess. And maybe a little something else…but I'll discuss that when I win." "**If** you win." Deus added. Just as I stepped on one of the platforms, I heard Deus say, "Oh, and to participate, you will need a [Future Diary]." I heard this in surprise as I cupped my hands together. After channeling some of my power into my hands, a green glow escaped my hands. I open them to reveal a green cell phone. "Like this?" I asked, showing him the item I just crafted. "If that's it, I guess I'll head over to the human world." I said, taking my leave. While passing through the dimensions, I chuckled to myself, "Silly Deus, my diary, my rule." I knew he hadn't heard me because the tunnels in-between dimensions are something I control.

And that's how I, Fate, protector of destiny, entered the game for the title of god of time and space.

**End of Diary**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that is the first chapter, flames, advice, money, all will be accepted. Till next time! =D

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Diary2: The Destiny Diary

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright, since I think the last chapter went well, where's the second. Enjoy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Diary2: The [Destiny] Diary**

I got out of the tunnel at a place outside of Sakurami City. My newly acquired [Diary] tells me this is the place the other holders are. I walk my way to the city, wishing I had got out closer to the city, until was able to catch a bus. As I get there, various sights surround me, different from all the other worlds I've been to. I walk around, looking at the crowds and buildings, remembering my various trips to worlds like this. I looked at my [diary's] prediction to see what to do next.

**1:46 - Continue walking around, sight-seeing for about an hour & a half**

**3:17 - Walks past Sakurami City High School as the students are getting out**

**3:19 - Accidentally bump into student, Yukiteru Amano**

"Well, this is it's power, huh? I guess that is what'll make this interesting." I smirked as I decided to follow the predictions written.

I continued to walk around the city for a while, viewing whatever I could see, then I thought, "What if I don't follow the prediction?" After that, I decided to walk to the nearest restaurant. As I started, my cell phone went off. I looked at it only to see that the predictions have changed.

**2:03 - Walked toward restaurant to get something to eat**

**2:05 - As I ordered my meal, I saw someone pick up 3000 yen**

**2:08 - Couldn't pay for food, so I left with out eating**

**2:09 - Resumed tour of city for about an hour**

"Well, better get that money." I said as I spotted the dropped money.

After ordering my meal, eating it, and paying, I decided to go back to viewing the city. As I past by the city hall, my [diary] started to act funny, and again near the police station, and another time as I passed by some orphanage. I checked the clock of my cell phone, 3:16, and decided to walk past the high school, where my [diary] started to freak out again. A second later, the school let out as I saw groups of students walk to and out the entrance. I was dodging them, trying not bump into somebody. I did well, till I accidentally bumped into someone, knocking us both down.

"I'm sorry." I apologized as I got up and helped him up. I then picked up both his cell phone and mine, as they fell when we collided.

"Hi, I'm…Shukumei" I greeted, offering my hand. There was a moment of silence as he looked down at his cell phone, apparently he was in the middle of writing something. I looked at my [diary] and at the clock. "Would you happen to be Yukiteru Amano?" I asked as he looked at me with surprise. "How'd you know my name?" he asked. "…lucky guess" I responded.

After that, he decided to go home, and I decided to follow him, as [diary] probably wouldn't identify him unless he was important. Speaking of which, my [diary] started buzzing like crazy. I checked it, and to my surprise, I saw something new. On the side of the screen, it had two tabs: **Diary & Camera**. I looked at the new feature, and decided to test it out. "Do you mind if I take a picture of you?" I asked out of the blue. "…Sure…" he hesitated.

I aimed the camera of my phone and took the picture of him. I looked at the photo to see how well it came out. Just then, it buzzed again. "I gotta go now." I said, running in the opposite direction. I checked my phone again, only to see another new tab" **Info**. I checked out info, and oddly enough it had info, not on me, but Amano. It had his Full name, address, profession, ect. I then checked the diary tab, and I saw two new tabs on the top this time. One said my name, and had all my previous predictions. The other one had Amano's name on it, and when I checked it, it had predictions on him.

"So this is it's true power, hmm…?" I evilly smirked. "This just might ensure my victory."


	3. Diary3: 0 and 3

Hey there, I know its been to long, so an update is required, so, here we go.

* * *

**Diary3: 0 and 3**

"Well, now that the all the other contestants have been picked, time for the hunt!" I smirked as looked over the downtown part of city from the twin towers. Just then my phone vibrated, updating my [diary]. I took it out and checked the new prediction, it was under info. To my surprise, the tab that had Amano's name had changed to _1st_.

**6:06 - 1****st**** is being chased by the 2****nd**

**6:13 - 1****st**** runs to construction site to escape, but the 2****nd**** finds him**

**6:14 - 1****st**** and 2****nd**** are in elevator when reported serial killer, 3****rd****, is spotted**

**6:21 - 1****st**** and 2****nd**** go to roof to avoid 1****st****'s death by the 3****rd**

**6:26 - 1****st**** and 2****nd**** trap and kill the 3****rd**** on the roof**

"The third, huh? So he's the serial killer around the high school?" I pondered out loud. "Well, I guess it's time to work on the offensive." I jumped off the building, falling to the ground. As I got closer to the ground, I started to slow down till I was basically floating down. "That was fun." I said as I started to run towards the construction site.

I hid at the construction site as I heard Yukiteru's steps rush by. I then heard the 2nd run after him. I quickly snapped a picture of her before she noticed. "[Gasai Yuno], welcome to the list." I smirked to myself, chuckling in my head. After a minute or so, I got out of hiding, just in time to confront the 3rd. As I stepped out to confront the 3rd, I looked up at the 1st and 2nd as they went up the elevator. I took out my [diary] and took a quick picture of him. I heard his [diary] buzz as well as mine. "Look, I know who you are." I told him as he rushed at me with his machete. "But, before you try to kill me, hear me out." I persuaded him as he lowered his weapon. "If you chase after them, their gonna kill you. If you team up with me though, I can assure you that you won't go down." I finished as I reached out my hand. He shook it as a sign that we were partners. "Now, lets get our prey." I said as I let go of his hand and ran towards the elevator.

**Up on the roof…**

The 3rd exited the elevator to an empty rooftop. He stepped out to the center of the roof. "That brat!! Where did he go!?" he yelled as he checked his diary. "WHAT…!!?" he screamed as they both jumped up off the ledge and the 1st threw a dart at his diary. I then ran out from behind the crane and blocked the dart with a metal pole I found. "What…Shukumei!?" Yuki said surprised. "Hey there…[1st]." I said simply, rushing towards him with the pole. The 2nd came out of nowhere and blocked the pole with her bare arm. I kept swinging the pole in attempt to get her out of the way, but she kept blocking. After a while, she took the pole out of my hands. I jumped backwards towards the 3rd. "Give me your weapon." I ordered the 3rd, who forcibly complied. I then took the machete and ran towards the 1st. The 2nd got in my way and pushed me back again. I then took the dart the 1st previously threw and ran towards them again. As the 2nd attempted to cut me off again, I took the dart and stabbed her in the arm, causing her to drop the pole. I then charged at the 1st. I was able to cut in the side. As he held his wound, he accidentally slipped off of the building. As he was falling, the 2nd jumped after him. After a while, I looked down, and was surprised when they where nowhere to be seen. I then walked to the 3rd, handed him his weapon, and walked to the elevator.

**End of Diary**

* * *

Sorry to anyone who actually reads this. I was kinda caught up with school and family and being lazy. Happy Holidays =D


End file.
